Do you want to hit a snowman?
by 69912052
Summary: No summary Chimyeol aka HaeHyuk. Uke!Hyuk Seme!Hae


Donghae memiringkan wajahnya, membaui sosok berambut raven dihadapannya. Tubuh kekarnya mendesak tubuh kecil kekasihnya semakin merapat ke rak besar yang berisi buku-buku sejarah.  
Hyukjae mendesis ketika hidung milik Donghae menusuk pipi kanannya. "Bisakah kau tidak melakukan ini?" ujar Hyukjae.  
Donghae tersenyum miring. Mengecup pipi kanan Hyukjae sebentar lalu menyurukkan wajahnya dileher Hyukjae.  
"Kenapa?"  
Hyukjae menjauhkan lehernya. "Tsk, kita sedang di perpustakaan bodoh.." dengus Hyukjae. Hyukjae dapat merasakan bibir Donghae yang mengecup-ngecup kulit lehernya yang sensitif. Donghae mengerang kesal ketika si manis berambut raven mendorong wajahnya.  
"Kenapa?" Donghae menatap nyalang Hyukjae.  
"Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak mau kusentuh..come on Hyuk~ i need you.." Gusar Donghae. Pemuda dengan sejuta pesona itu mulai menyudutkan Hyukjae lagi. Hyukjae menahan dada Donghae dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangan lainnya mengambil sebuah buku sejarah prancis.  
"Aku sibuk sekarang, kau tau kan?" Hyukjae merapikan rambutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Membuat gerakan seksi ketika jemari lentiknya menari disetiap helaian rambut halusnya. Donghae baru saja akan membalas ketika Hyukjae menunduk dan membungkuk meloloskan diri dari kukungan lengannya. "Datanglah pada Sandara jika kau bosan Donghae-ah.. dia pasti selalu ada untukmu.." ujar Hyukjae pelan sebelum sosoknya berlalu. Donghae mengumpat dalam hati.  
Sekarang ia tahu alasan dibalik sikap acuh Hyukjae padanya.  
"..Sial.."

.

A HaeHyuk abalfic. Gheiness. abalness. garingness. boringness. weirdness. Typo(s)  
r y really wanna read this suckfiction?

.

Hyukjae menatap jengah pemandangan menyebalkan dilapangan basket dari atap. Tangannya mencengkeram besi pembatas balkon sarat akan emosi. "Tch, si playboy berengsek itu.."  
"Sandara lagi eoh?" sahut sebuah suara berat disampingnya. Hyukjae mendengus. "Hell..yeah.." jawabnya malas. Matanya masih terfokus pada dua manusia berbeda gender yang tengah melakukan adegan mesra dilapangan basket.  
"Pftt.. Donghae sepertinya benar-benar terobsesi pada sunbae kita itu.." Hyukjae memutar bola matanya bosan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. "Diam kau, Kim Kibum.." desisnya.  
Kibum terkekeh. "Dan Sandara sunbae sepertinya menyukai Donghae.." pemuda kalem itu mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Hyukjae yang menunduk. "Mereka..Donghae dan Sandara bahkan berkencan beberapa kali dibelakangku.."  
Kibum menunduk mendekati Hyukjae. "Kau tahu dan tidak melakukan apa-apa?" Mata Hyukjae yang dihiasi bulu mata yang lentik itu terpejam . Hyukjae terkekeh pelan.  
"Aku hanya .. terlalu mencintainya.."  
Kibum menahan nafasnya. Ia tahu itu. Hyukjae sangat mencintai Donghae, tapi..  
'Aku juga sangat mencintaimu..'

.

Donghae menutup pintu lokernya sambil bersiul-siul. Tangan kanannya memegang tas yang disandang dipunggungnya sementara tangan kirinya sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya.  
Alisnya mengernyit ketika menerima sebuah pesan dari kekasihnya.  
' Myeolchan '  
010xxxx  
Tidak perlu menungguku Hae.  
Aku ada tugas tambahan dari dosenku.  
Hyukjae.

"Tugas tambahan ya..hmm..kalau begitu aku akan menjemput Dara noona saja.." Donghae memasang wajah excitednya lalu dengan segera mendial nomer sunbaenya itu.  
"Ne Noona~ kau pulang jam berapa? ah..begitu? tenang saja Noona..aku akan menunggumu ditempat parkir ~ ne.. Saranghae.." Donghae menutup teleponnya dengan senyum diwajah tampannya namun wajahnya berubah keruh ketika ia melihat Hyukjae berjalan menuju taman dengan Kibum disisinya. Donghae memacu langkah kakinya bergegas mendekati Hyukjae. "Ya! Hyukkie-ah!" teriak Donghae menghentikan langkah Hyukjae dan Kibum. Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya, matanya menatap datar Donghae yang memasang ekspresi kesal. "Kau..kau bilang kau ada tugas tambahan, lalu kenapa kau bersama pria ini?" Donghae menunjuk Kibum yang tetap memasang ekspresi kalemnya.  
Hyukjae baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika Kibum lebih dulu berbicara.  
"Aku sekelompok dengan Hyukjae untuk informasimu.."  
Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku tidak bicara padamu." sungut Donghae. Hyukjae berdeham pelan. "Kita harus segera menuju perpustakaan kota Kibummie~ dan ah, Donghae-ah..Sandara sunbae menunggumu dikantin.." ujar Hyukjae menepuk bahu Donghae lalu menarik Kibum pergi.  
Donghae menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya menahan kesal.  
"Cecunguk kutu buku itu..dia harus diberi pelajaran.."

.

TBC  
entah ngelanjutin kapan =w="


End file.
